


pink sweater

by minideul



Category: Cravity, Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band), keum donghyun - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles!!!, M/M, all the way, and them being cute, clingy babies, extreme fluff, keummini, keummini lives, no thoughts head empty, stfu i suck at tags, they're sharing their pink sweater, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: both minhee and donghyun absolutely love their pink sweater and being by each other's side.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Keum Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	pink sweater

"hey, i just realized something." 

everyone's having a pleasant meal to satisfy their stomachs which has been demanding food since _forever_. it has been a really long day for the university students, with spring festival coming up soon— it's not even spring yet— there are tons to do especially for the ones in the committee (it's everyone at the table. all of them are apart of it). it's only been day one and plans were just elaborated this afternoon, they know today was just a sneak peak of how hellish the preparations are going to be.

well, until dongpyo interrupts in the middle of them feasting. could've done it earlier when everyone's busy spilling their complains, thoughts and most importantly, the campus tea, way before their orders arrived.

the food in hyeongjun's mouth isn't going to stop himself from speaking. "what?" he gives dongpyo an anticipating look, waiting for his friend to speak up his thoughts.

instead of exchanging glances with hyeongjun, dongpyo steers his gaze to the unbothered minhee who doesn't seem to be interested in the conversation in the first place. the blonde boy is too occupied with the food.

"i saw keumdong yesterday, wearing exactly the same sweater minhee's wearing right now." 

minhee freezes in place when he hears donghyun's name being mentioned along with his. awkwardly, because he just stops moving when the food is about to go in his widely-opened mouth. he then gulps and lowers down his chopsticks into the bowl. "what?" he pretends as if he didn't hear clearly what dongpyo has remarked.

"dongpyo assumes you and keumdong are together."

dongpyo knits his eyebrows together, "hyeongjun, i only talked about their sweaters—"

"sure you were." hyeongjun nonchalantly responds before looking at minhee with a raised brow. "and what do you say to that, minhee?" and proceeds to take a large bite of his rice topped with mixed vegetables and meat.

minhee's brain isn't functioning well to construct proper answers so he justs hums questionably as if thinking an answer to present, eluding the gazes of his two friends. before he actually expresses response, eunsang talks. "i asked keumdong the other time about y'all's relationship, and he said nothing's going on?" 

"oh, really?" it's too late for minhee to cover up his taken aback reaction. that doesn't matter, at least he didn't just impulsively expressed his disappointment in his voice. or he thinks he didn't. _hopefully._ he gets a tad bit worried when dongpyo sends him a judgmental look as he sips on his drink; that kid's real good at reading people. "i m-mean, you didn't have to ask that. we aren't dating or anything." minhee clears his throat.

then comes a snort from junho. "the pda you two exhibit says otherwise." _right._ minhee and donghyun really does show a lot of affection publicly, they don't attempt to hide it. in front of their friends even. they would run and engulf each other in hugs if they see one another as if it's been a whole decade since they met, when it has only been an hour. not to forget how clingy the two are— keumdong would link his arms around minhee and rest the side of his head on minhee's shoulder, while the older would press his cheek on the side of donghyun's head. other times minhee discreetly presses his lips on his temple or strands of his hair.

and no one seems to care despite the pair showing large amount of fondness to each other. they've gotten really used to it, it wouldn't be normal to see if those two refuse to do any physical affection.

"we're just friends." minhee clarifies in the end.

and dongpyo nods accordingly. "very good friends indeed, the two of you."

minhee hates fridays the most.

the last day of the week he's required to go to campus, but also the day where all of the most terrible, sickening lectures are compiled in seven hours from early morning to afternoon. the day where he has to submit his assignments and analysis reports. it's torture and the next day he'd always wake up with a big headache as if he had been drinking the night before.

however, this week's friday is majorly different for him. in a good way, that is. being apart of the committee for the upcoming festival, he's excused from all lectures today to participate in a briefing and start on doing the task he's assigned to. life is truly a blessing. and the best part to come is the committee is dismissed early today and he's able to go home during lunch, something he usually can't do every friday due to lectures extending until the afternoons.

he's surprised to see donghyun right outside of the building as soon as he's finished.

"keumdongie?"

upon his name being mentioned by a familiar voice, donghyun spins to the source and paints a wide grin on his face. "hyung!" he calls back joyfully and skips to minhee to wrap his arms around the older's abdomen. nothing new, just donghyun being himself whenever he sees minhee and minhee being himself by embracing back the smaller boy. 

they stayed in the same position for a good few seconds before donghyun peers behind minhee's back. "where are the other hyungs?" there's no one from minhee's group of friends with him, which is weird.

"they headed out to eat lunch together. i didn't join because i just wanna go home and sleep."

tiny giggles spill from donghyun's mouth. "as per usual."

"why are you here, though?" he remembers talking to donghyun about him possibly being able to leave campus early today, but he didn't expect to see the younger when he steps out from the building. "i'm here to pick you up, dummy," he pushes himself from minhee and moves to the side so they can link hands comfortably as they walk. "you said you're going home, right? let's cuddle and nap together."

minhee can't resist a smile. not in front of the boy who never fails to make his day. "let's."

the moment they step a foot in minhee's room, minhee expects donghyun to join him diving onto the mattress instantly, but the latter just laughs as minhee does that himself. he undoes his long coat as the air in minhee's house is quite warm in comparison to the outside world accompanied with chilly late winter breeze.

minhee spares donghyun a glance and gets a little angry when he sees him with a thin cotton shirt being the only cloth covering his upper body all along.

"you've been only wearing that beneath your coat? you should've dressed more warmly! it's still winter." a frown sets upon his face, which donghyun finds it cute how his lower lip is slightly puckered out whenever he's upset. that's one out of a thousand things he finds something about minhee adorable.

giddily, donghyun makes his way to minhee's closet and opens it up, rummaging through the articles of clothing inside it as if they're his own. he keeps digging to find a certain object and halts when he spots something bright buried under dozens of unfolded garments. smiling to himself, donghyun draws it out.

a pink thick sweater is in donghyun's grasp as he turns to minhee with a brow arched. "did you purposely hid it so i can't find it?"

minhee doesn't answer to that. he stares at the ceiling soullessly and trails off in a monotonous voice. "you only come by for that sweater and not the cuddles, i knew it." he's so dramatic sometimes and adding the fact that donghyun is easily entertained, it all ends with donghyun's hearty laughs. he's always laughing when he's with minhee.

he easily slips into the pink sweater which is a little large on him, yet comfy and warm, before climbing on the bed and forces himself to be enveloped by minhee's arm. "i _did_ come for the cuddles." he has his arm encircling minhee's waist as he rests his head by the crook of the older's neck. "and i'm dressed warmly now. so don't be mad, alright?"

the palm of minhee's hand gets in contact with the donghyun's strands of hair, stroking his head as tenderly as possible. donghyun doesn't like his hair being touched generally, but when it's minhee, he doesn't mind at all. a touch from minhee gives him comfort and solace something he always seeks for after a long day.

and minhee, yeah sure he did try to hide the sweater from donghyun and the latter manages to find it, he doesn't mind. he's actually glad donghyun was determined to find the pink sweater—their shared pink sweater—minhee hid earlier on for fun (typical playful minhee). the sweater had been with him for almost a week and donghyun's scent no longer lingers on it, much to his dissatisfaction. 

so now donghyun has it on, the sweater can be fully soaked with the boy's scent again.

a whiff of the sweater and donghyun smiles in pure content. "it smells like you." he plummets more into the oversized piece of fabric while still having his arms around minhee's torso. he can't be anymore happier wearing something which reminds him of minhee with the strawberry vanilla fragrance he truly adores, and now both of them are together with intense proximity, donghyun can freely inhale the sweet, alluring scent for as long as he wants.

"are you gonna wear it until you go home?"

"of course~" donghyun's replying in a frolicsome way, melting the older's heart. it has turned marshmallow-y at this point and minhee is just feeling all soft and gooey inside of him. his face is completely hidden from minhee's sight as donghyun already sunk himself into the side of his neck.

the room is fairly silent after a while, their audible breathes dominating the room. just the two of them in a comfortable position, resting with each other side by side while consumed in tranquility. one of minhee's hand is still caressing donghyun's hair and the other free hand has donghyun holding it to draw circles on the back of minhee's palm.

"hyung, tell me what's bothering you."

minhee looks down to see donghyun staring up at him with eyes filled with concern. he didn't realize donghyun has been looking. "what do you mean?" 

donghyun purses his lips together for a second. "you're shifting quite a lot. and you're a bit tensed," he murmurs. "and you're still awake. you should be dozing off by now, but you're wide awake." he pauses a bit before continuing when he analyzes minhee's facial expression change. "for the record, i can read you better than dongpyo does. don't lie to me."

minhee sucks in a deep breath. he's reluctant to say what has been disturbing his mind and his heart for a while, especially when donghyun himself is involved. the last thing he wants is donghyun to be uncomfortable knowing what had been girdling his mind. but the younger is persistent, squeezing the hand of the older lightly with a tint of wonder in his gaze. 

"well," minhee starts in mumbles, avoiding the eyes of donghyun. "eunsang, he told me that he asked about you and me. to you, that time." donghyun's face contorts in confusion for a second, and as if he just remembers of what minhee refers to, he nods slowly yet doesn't speak a word so minhee can continue. "and he said, you told him... nothing's going on?"

donghyun isn't dense. he immediately catches up to what minhee is hinting at, especially with the rather downcasted tone he has. "i really wanna talk about it, because i myself am confused as where i stand in your life. but i don't wanna make you uncomfortabl—"

"i didn't want to make you uncomfortable as well." minhee barely can comprehend what donghyun whispers under his breath, but he did. he hears it pretty clear. he doesn't wait for minhee to speak up and just, "hyung. do you like me?" 

"huh?" minhee isn't able to conceal the shock on his face upon the rather straightforward question.

"what i mean is that, do you like me, you know, in a non-platonic way."

minhee swallows the lump in his throat. "yes, i like you. i **like** like you." it has come to this point and he can't avoid it like a coward. literally he has these questioning thoughts on what is it that's between him and donghyun, because certainly they're more than friends. more than very good friends as how dongpyo label them as, and backing up from donghyun's query isn't an option.

"good. i **like** like you too, then." donghyun beams brightly. "that wasn't so hard with clarifying things now, was it?" 

"w-wait, keumdongie, th—" donghyun cuts minhee's sentence short with an exaggerated yawn. "you're talking too much. i'm sleepy and you should be resting now after a long day. sweet dreams, hyung."

minhee doesn't see it coming when donghyun pushes himself upwards a bit and presses his lips onto minhee's pink ones for a mere second. just a small, chaste kiss initiated by the younger before he returns back to his original position in minhee's arms. both of them compel big smile on their faces as they drift off to dreamland in euphoria. 

**hyeongjun:** they're dating

 **junho:** whomst

 **hyeongjun:** who else

 **junho:** momo and heechul? bruh they had been dating since ages ago

 **hyeongjun:** no nawt them dumbass

 **eunsang:** is it who i think it is bc i just passed by minhee and keumdong and both of them are just peppering each other with kisses

 **junho:** they're probably just very very good friends

 **dongpyo:** stfu and give me my $20 mfs

**Author's Note:**

> that was ????????? 
> 
> if u haven't noticed by now, i have a thing for keummini cuddling together ajdjsksk i got inspired by their similar pink sweaters and just pdx stan twt hyping them up like the boyfriends they are!


End file.
